Paradise Misplaced
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: The Bellas go to Hawaii for summer vacation, hoping to have a relaxing time. When Chloe spots an interesting brunette surfing, Aubrey realizes this vacation probably will be anything but relaxing. Bechloe. ON HIATUS


Chloe closed the door with a relieved sigh. Classes were over, the semester was over and summer was finally here. She had waited anxiously for this for about two months now, she was so done with school and she was so close to graduating.

"Thank God you're here, I have the best news!" Aubrey, her best friend and roommate said as soon as she walked in.

"Classes are over, Bree, that's the best news ever." Chloe said.

"No, I have yet better news. You're gonna want to hear this, Chlo." Aubrey said.

"Can I just put my things in my bedroom first?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey chuckled and nodded, looking through her computer.

Chloe came back not even a minute later and sat down beside Aubrey on the couch.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Okay so I've been thinking.. since we didn't get to travel with the Bellas last summer, this summer we can all take a trip together!" Aubrey said.

"Wow that sounds so exciting! Where is the trip?" Chloe asked.

"Sunny and beautiful Hawaii!" Aubrey said. "I already booked the flight, I rented a house, spoke to the Bellas, they're all going."

"Wow, that's so exciting!" Chloe said.

"Right? I thought it'd be the perfect opportunity for us to bond and relax." Aubrey said.

"That's great! So where are we staying?" Chloe asked.

"North Shore in Oahu." Aubrey said. "But I thought we could also visit Lanikai, which is also in Oahu, and Kauna'oa Beach."

"Sounds good. How long are we staying?" Chloe asked.

"A month and a half." Aubrey said. "A lot of time, huh?"

"I'll say." Chloe said. "That's amazing, thanks, Bree, that's all we need."

"I know." Aubrey said. "I'm glad you like it."

Chloe smiled.

"I certainly do." she said.

oO0Oo

Aubrey took a deep breath, trying to remind herself again why she decided on this trip in the first place. She then looked at the Bellas ahead of her and they had quieted down, much to her pleasure.

"Okay so if we're gonna survive 9 hours on a plane, plus six weeks with each other, we're gonna have to cooperate. And some of you are gonna have to stop behaving like children." Aubrey said.

Chloe frowned. The Bellas were agitated but they were behaving, she understood them, this was very exciting.

"Alright, let's go." Aubrey said.

"Bree, this is supposed to be relaxing, you're acting like.. y'know, yourself." Chloe whispered to her friend.

Aubrey sighed.

"I know, but I've been planning this trip for months, I'd like it if things went smooth." Aubrey said.

"They will be, if you just relax. This is all so exciting. Come on, spending six weeks in Hawaii with your friends? That doesn't happen very often." Chloe said.

"I know. Okay, I'll try to tone it down." Aubrey said.

Chloe smiled.

"It'll be fun, you'll see." she said.

Aubrey looked at Chloe, as though she was searching for any confirmation of what she just said. She knew she'd planned this but she was afraid something was gonna go wrong. She's Aubrey Posen for God's sakes.

oO0Oo

Getting to Hawaii wasn't the biggest problem, nor was driving to the house. The big problem was choosing who was gonna sleep in which room. They were in seven girls and there were five rooms, two master suites and three rooms with two twin beds.

Aubrey was obviously gonna stay in one of the master suites and so was Chloe, since they were the captains. The others almost fought for the other rooms, but everything worked out in the end.

By the time they were done picking the rooms and unpacking it was six o'clock and they were all pretty tired, so they decided to order a pizza. The house was a beachfront property, the two master suites had their balconies facing the beach, so it was amazing. The house wasn't very far from everything so the pizza got there pretty quickly.

Chloe went to bed after watching the ocean for a few long minutes, excited, wondering what they next six weeks in this paradise would bring her.

* * *

Beca sat down on a bench next to her two best friends, Amy, who preferred to be called Fat Amy, and Luke, a British guy who moved to the US, in this case Hawaii, when he was starting high school.

"Y'know Ig has the best frozen yogurt ever." Beca said, putting a whole lot of it into her mouth.

"Damn right." Fat Amy agreed, eating a scoop of her own.

Beca hummed, enjoying some natural frozen yogurt with a blueberry.

"So, what's your plan for later?" Luke asked, being the only one opting to go healthy, he just ordered a water.

"I'm gonna go shopping. With Beca. Right little one?" Fat Amy asked.

"I'm not sorry I have to cancel that, Amy." Beca said with a slight smirk. "I've got a date with Dylyn."

"Again? I thought you'd break up with her!" Luke said.

"I was going to, but hey a girl's gotta eat." Beca defended herself. "Okay next time I see her, I'm gonna break up with her. The morning after. Then I'm moving on to another hottie."

"Who? You've already gone out with half the city!" Luke said.

"People move in and out everyday, right?" Beca said. "Maybe Stacie knows someone."

"Stacie slept with the other half of the city!" Fat Amy said.

Beca shrugged.

"When are you gonna settle down, kid?" Luke asked. "You're 18 and you've never had a serious relationship."

"Exactly. I have at least 12 years to find a serious relationship." Beca said. "My rule is get out before they start to get clingy and weepy."

Luke made a disgusted face.

"Why do I hang out with you?" Luke asked.

"Because you know I'm the shit and you secretly envy my lifestyle." Beca said.

Luke was gonna argue but he knew that was partly true.

"Where is Stacie by the way? Maybe she can go shopping with me." Fat Amy asked Beca.

"Last I heard she had errands to run." Beca said. "I don't know, maybe helping Aunt Nina with the house."

"That's not an errand, that's a chore." Luke corrected.

"That's what I said." Beca smirked as she ate the last of her frozen yogurt before putting the empty container on a nearby trashcan. "Alright fellas, I'm leaving. Text me if you need anything."

"See you tomorrow, B." Luke said. "Have a nice night."

"Hey, when you get back, I have a question to ask you." Fat Amy asked.

"Alright." Beca said. "See you."

The two waved and Beca left.

oO0Oo

Beca sneaked into her house, looking around carefully. When she saw the coast was clear, she made the way in, walking on her tip toes even though she was barefoot. She knew her mom was probably asleep and she didn't wanna wake her.

"Beca Mitchell! Doing the walk of shame? Why doesn't that surprise me?" Stacie said with crossed arms.

Stacie was Beca's cousin, their mothers were fraternal twins. They grew up together, they lived only three houses apart from each other, so they were over at each other's house a lot.

"You're one to talk." Beca said and rolled her eyes.

Stacie smirked.

"Who was she?" She asked.

"Dylyn. Finally broke up with her." Beca said.

"Yeah? How did it go?" Stacie asked, taking a seat at the isle in the kitchen.

Beca put her shoes down and grabbed some juice from the fridge.

"You know. She cried, called me names, we had sex and I left." Beca said.

"You're the worst human being ever!" Stacie said.

"You do the same thing!" Beca said.

"I don't, when I break up with them, I treat them with respect!" Stacie said.

Beca scoffed and rolled her eyes but she knew Stacie was right.

"So do you have a target in mind yet?" Stacie asked.

"Oh, you know who I never got the chance to hook up with?" Beca said. "It's like my priority!"

"Who?" Stacie asked.

"A redhead!" Beca said.

* * *

 _That's chapter one, they're all gonna be probably short and the story won't be longer than 20 chapters. Beca won't be always such a bitch, I promise lol I hope you like it ;)_


End file.
